


A Hero Of The Six Kingdoms And The North

by WoLfEtg42



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoLfEtg42/pseuds/WoLfEtg42
Summary: It is said that when Jon Snow was in his cell in Kingslanding, he was visited by a beautiful dark haired woman, who had at least seen her four and twentieth name day, claiming to be his sister.I am not good with tags, please just read it.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s), Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), past Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

It is said that when Jon Snow was in his cell in Kingslanding, he was visited by a beautiful dark haired woman, who had at least seen her four and twentieth name day, claiming to be his sister.

It is also said that the same woman was reported boarding the ship that Jon Snow took north, what is known is that the woman claimed to be Rhaenys Targaryen.  
It is unknown why she reached out for her half brother at that time, but what is known, is that she saved him, for when they got to the wall, they did not stop. It is reported that Jon Snow, also known as Aemon Targaryen, had apparently fallen in love with his sister. From the diary kept by the close friend and maid of the Princess Rhaenys, Nymeria Sand a bastard from Dorne who shared the name with The Princess’s late cousin. It is written that the siblings traveled to the northern Most point in the valley of the Thenns, and built a home next to a stream, and married beneath a heart tree. Over the years had five children, for the beloved sibling that they lost, and their lost northern cousins that Aemon had loved so much. He eventually begot a set of twins on Nymeria, with his wife declaring that her maid needed children of her own, to raise her grandchildren.

And that was the ending for the hero of the kingdoms, Jon Snow, who raised an army to retake winterfell for the starks, who became the King in the north, who bent the knee to his aunt Daenerys and fell in love with her, the hero who rallied the forces of the north and from far away to defeat the White Walkers, and who had to kill his beloved aunt to protect her from herself. He lived out a long life, one married to his sister, with seven children, five from his wife and two from her handmaiden, all who grew up to be proud Targaryens and followed their forefathers traditions.

Somewhere, in the northern most part of the valley of the Thenns, there is a village of people, a village of silver and black haired people, with dark purple eyes, some brown others grey, one thing is for sure, they all share one of three surnames, Snow, Sand, or Targaryen.


	2. Two

Thank you for reading this post by the Winterfell Northern History Society please visit our website at www. WNHS .org.

As she looked up from her computer at her husband Daemon Targaryen, Saera Sand couldn’t be more happier that her input and her ancestor’s diary could have helped out those researchers that came to the village last year, and she was happy that her village hadn’t changed from what it used to be centuries ago, a place that was originated from three people, that practiced the ancient ways of the Targaryens, and everyone looked the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, I’m the author of this disaster of a fic, and this is an idea that I had for an alternative ending for Jon, because he deserved better, now, I cannot deny that actual Jon probably wouldn’t have started a family with his sister, but this is my idea. This work used some ideas from fics I read long ago, one was about Jon and a resurrected Danny living in a house alone with twin children, as you can see I used some of those ideas here.  
> I hope you enjoyed my grammatical mess, goodbye for now.


	3. Not an update, just a question

Anybody remember when Kit Harrington (Jon Snow) was in a call of duty game?  
If so, can you remember which one he was in?


End file.
